Ookondoru (MLP)
Ookondoru (大コンドル) is a giant condor Kaiju who first appeared in the 1966 Showa Godzilla film, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. He is a minor antagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. History Showa ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' Establishing their base on the remote Letchi Island, the Gray Changelings needed to prepare a few defenses, without having to deploy much of their forces in the process. The answer was simple, though may have been arrived at as a complete accident. Having Ebirah defending the sea, the Gray Changelings needed to combat any stray aircraft, whether spy or civilian. So they used Ookondoru to patrol the skies. How they avoided the creature assaulting their own forces, if there was a similar dynamic to the yellow liquid with Ebirah, is unknown. Carried on feathered wings and sharp talons, Ookondoru flew across the land mass. Mutated by the reactor's radiation, the winged creature circled the island, searching for prey to feed on. However, during one of its passes, the animal met up with a giant reptile-like creature. Godzilla roared his challenge to the bird and the answer was soon met. The battle that issued was short and brutal. The mammoth bird used his talons and beak to try and scratch at the King of the Monsters. The assault agitated Godzilla, but did little to seriously harm him. Suffering a few blows, the large bird made the miscalculation of trying to fly away to gain some distance for an attack run. The maneuver gave Godzilla enough time to aim his atomic heat ray at his aerial adversary. It only took one blast for the condor to falter, falling like a rock from the sky and sinking beneath the waves of the torrent ocean. ''All Monsters Attack'' In Princess Twilight and Prince Spike's dreams, the land mass of Monster Island was densily populated by a variety of kaiju. From Anguirus to Kumonga, the isle hosted a diverse and sometimes hostile population of creatures. After taking a nap, Princess Twilight and Prince Spike land on Monster Island to visit the various beasts for themselves. They first encounter Godzilla and a trio of Kamacuras, who are locked in combat. The King of the Monsters easily gains the upper hand and defeats the giant mantises. With the battle over, Princess Twilight and Prince Spike become distracted after hearing a roar in the distance. Climbing a tree for a better vantage point, they witness Gorosaurus and other kaiju like Manda nearby. Unfortunately for Princess Twilight and Prince Spike, their location in the tree places them in harm's way as Ookondoru starts to circle nearby. Princess Twilight and Prince Spike quickly climb down and attempt to hide, while Ookondoru instead engages Godzilla. Ookondoru attacks his target furiously, scratching, and pecking at his foe. Godzilla slams the beast with his forearms, causing him to crash into some rocks. This briefly disorients Ookondoru, but does not halt his continued attack. Eventually Ookondoru decides to fly away to gain some distance, intending to dive bomb Godzilla. The plan backfires as the King of the Monsters utilizes the opportunity to charge and unleash his atomic ray. The blast scores a direct hit, burning away feathers and engulfing Ookondoru in flames and smoke. Ookondoru attempts to flap his wings to stay airborne, but ultimately succumbs to his wound. He first crashes into some rocks before his body falls into the sea. Gallery Ookondoru (1966).jpg|Ookondoru in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Ookondoru (1969).png|Ookondoru in All Monsters Attack Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju